What happens next?
by Panda91593
Summary: Balthier and Penelo meet up two years after the Bahamut crashed. Something that was never said, is now revaled. What happens when a shard of the Sun-Cryst is found? BalxPen Rated M for much later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Heya! New Fanfic. It's BalxPen

* * *

"Hey Vaan, don't you wonder what ever happened to Balthier and Fran?" Penelo asked while watching the other blonde install a new stick shift.

"I heard they went to Balfonhiem to take Reddas' place. Wanna make a visit?"

"Yeah."

Half an hour later they arrived at the Balfonhiem Aerodome. Sure enough, there was Nono working on the Strahl in the next hangar over.

"Told you they were here." Vaan said proudly.

"But where are they?" Penelo asked folding her arms.

"Umm..."

"Exactly, Vaan. I'm gonna ask someone." Penelo said walking away.

Vaan followed after.

Approaching a pirate, the blonde girl tapped him on the shoulder. "You seen Bunansa?" she asked cooly.

"Who doesn't these days." said the pirate.

"Where is he?"

"At the G'vnor old residence." the pirate said shooing the two kids away.

"Thanks, see ya." Penelo said skipping off and dragging Vaan by the arm.

Outside the Manse they found Rikken, Elisa, and Raz.

"Ain't seen yall in a while." Rikken said looking over Penelo.

"Just go on in." Elisa said slapping Rikken.

"Byebye." waved Raz.

* * *

What'chall Think? Review before i put up more.


	2. Chapter 2

"We should visit them, it's been almost two years." Balthier said tossing about a large green gem.

"We should. Penelo will have grown by now. Vaan, Well lets hope he isn't in prision. Reckless that one." Fran Muttered to no one in particular.

A knock at the door starled both of the pirates.

"Come in." Balthier said throwing the gem in a drawer nearby.

"Come on Penelo!" Your the one who wanted to come in the first place!" Vaan hollered trying to drag his bestfriend inside the room.

"A trip saved." Fran said sitting upon the desk.

Balthier strode over to the doorway and lightly coaxed Penelo into the room, shutting the doors behind him. "What is it we owe this visit to?"

"She was bored, and I guess she missed you guys." Vaan said acusingly pointing at Penelo.

"Aw, you missed your leading man, huh, Penelo?" Balthier said with a cocky tone.

Fran rolled her eyes and left the room, slamming the doors behind her.

"Check on her would you Vaan?" Balthier asked.

"So how've you been?" Penelo asked casualy, inside she was raging for the pirate infront of her.

"Fine, and Vaan and you?"

"We're not an item Balthier. Only bestfriends." Penelo laughed.

"Of course.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. Ect.

I'd like to thank GitaMerah for leaving a lovely review. I will try to keep you readers more ingrossed in the actual enviornment. So therefore I will be adding more description to people, places, and things.

Now please, continue.

* * *

"You don't believe me do you Balthier?" Penelo asked looking out at the half closed bay windows.

The sun was beginging to set and the sun made the ocean look orange and light pink. The colors reminded Penelo of the time that they spent in the nam-yensa and the ogir sandseas. The hot sand that blew all around her then was now replaced but the salty wind and humid air of the Balfonhiem Port. Penelo wasn't snapped back into reality until Balthier spoke.

"You okay?"

He said as penelo snapped he attention back to his face. Balthier's brow was furrowed in confusion. Wondering what exactly she had been staring at outside the windows for the last five minutes. The color of the setting sun hadn't captivated him as it did the younger woman. Maybe it was because it was a sight he saw everyday.

"Yes. I'm fine. The colors...I was thinking about two year ago..."

"In the sandeas."

Balthier said finishing up Penelo's sentence for her. As she looked back to the window, the sky pirate studied her. He hair had gotten longer and she nolonger had it in the two french braids. Instead it was in a single long braid that reached about to the end of her shoulder blades. The simple bird bird feathers that used to adorn the double braids were gone. At the end of the now lenghthened braid was a single white chocobo feather.

"Where did you get it?"

Balthier asked out of nowhere. This caught Penelo off guard and she turned sharply to face the older man. "Um, what?"

"The white chocobo feather."

Penelo reached back to touch it. "Gurdy. She said that the Trickster had dropped a few two years ago. I helped her catch the chocobos that escaped into Rabanstre a few months ago. As a reward she gave me one."

Balthier coughed and shifted a little to the right. "It must be expensive." He said stepping back to the large oaken desk to sit upon it.

"I'd asume so."

She said looking back to the windows. Only in a matter of seconds she was next to them, staring out across the water. _It must be nice to see this everyday. It's so beautiful, most people in the port probably take it for nothing more than normal. Coming from Rabanstre, all I see is people, buildings and hot sweltering deserts. The wind is cool and slightly salty here. The temperature is much cooler, and the air is fresh. Unlike at home, where every breath I take has a hint of dirt and sand._ Penelo sighed as she thought these things to herself. "Why can't I live here?" she questioned not so silently.

"Why don't you?" said the voice from across the room. His voice floated like slik into Penelo's ears, rich and not sarcastic for once.

"You could you know. There's free rooms here in the manse. Currently only myself, Rikken, Elza, Raz, and Fran reside here."

Balthier said striding over to where Penelo stood at the window.

"I'd like that."

* * *

End Chapter. Read, Review.


	4. Chapter 4

It's up. Getting better? The Plot begins to thicken.

Disclaimer: -see past chapters-

* * *

Balthier sat in the large chair that matched the oaken desk. Nightfall came and had engulfed the entire room. A single candle burned on the desk in front of him. It was the only light in the entire room, and it only lit up about half of the desk itself. In a chair next to him sat Penelo, who at the time was un-braiding her hair.

Penelo sat in the dim light, dressed in a red silk nightgown. She watched intently as Balthier wrote a letter in a foreign language. Vaan had gone home hours earlier. She looked out upon the room, trying to remember what it actually looked like. Everything was now just a misshapen blob. The doors had faded into the rest of the room as well.

Balthier glanced at Penelo out of the corner of his eye. She was so beautiful when her hair was loose, and the red just made her hair ever the more vibrant in the light. Turning to his letter, he realized that Penelo didn't know what was going on. This letter was to be sent anonymously to the Margrace family of the Rozzarian empire. I was written in the Rozzarian language and would be stamped with a fake seal.

In Landis, a shard of the Sun-Cryst was found. Apparently The queen of Dalmasca, Ashe, claimed it as hers because she was a decendant of the Dynast-King. Archadia claimed it as thiers because it was on thier land. Larsa, the emperor of Archaida, said it would be best used for research and then given to the Senate for safe holding.

Ashe says it would be better off with the royal family where it belongs. Because the Dawn Shard was cut from it originally, and only the Dynast-King could wield it, Ashe believed it shouldn't be in the hands of another.

Larsa fears that Ashe may become overwhelmed by it and attempt to use it.

Ashe fears that Larsa may try to use it to conquer Dalmasca and other countries.

So here Balthier sits, writing and letter to the Margrace Family, warning them that a war may arise if this shard predicament is not settled soon.

Penelo looked at the letter with a curious look on her face. "What's it say?"

"I'll explain later. You should get some sleep."

Balthier said pointing to the darkened doorway. Penelo got up and left the room. She was told to chose any room she wanted to sleep in, so that's just what she did. Upon entering the biggest room she could find the blonde girl flopped onto the bed. It was made with crimson red slik sheets and a down filled comforter. Penelo curled under the blankets and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Morning came and Penelo was curled into a ball, he back against a hard, warm, smooth surface. An arm had fallen over her and held her tightly as she slept.

Blinking back the sleep that tried to take her back into the darkness of her dream world, Penelo looked at the hand that rested next to her chest. There was no mistaking it, those rings, the bracelets, it was definitely Balthier's arm. _Why is he in my bed?! _Penelo's mind screamed and woke her fully with a jolt.

Balthier sat up, a small pistol at the ready.

"What the hell is that for?!" Penelo screeched falling off of the bed and on to the hard wood floor. A splinter wedged it's way into her behind, with a yelp of pain she flipped over and stuck her bottom in the air.

A very confused, disheveled, and tired Balthier looked off the other side of the bed. He was met with a silk covered bottom being shoved into his face. Out of the red cloth he could see and rather large piece of wood. Grabbing it, he pulled it out and Penelo collapsed to the floor in a weeping heap.

Writhing on the floor, Penelo reached for her bottom. I felt worse than when she had been whiped by one of the Vipers in the Ozmone Plain. Tears streamed from her face as she looked at the rug next to her head. It was only a few inches off from where she had landed.

"Are you alright?" Balthier asked, now standing over the heap of a girl.

Penelo glanced up and saw Balthier wearing only a pair of black cotton sleep pants with gold thread trim along the waist-line and around the ankles. His socks were short and black as well. Looking up further, she could see just past the gold trimmed waist there was a light brown treasure trail that went up to his navel. Toned but not tight abs led up to his chest and then her eyes hit his face. Balthiers hair was out of whack and sticking up in small tuftets. He had slight stubble that decorated his lower jaw and chin.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Penelo said scrambling to her feet. Being only about five foot two inches with out shoes, she'd never realised how tall Balthier actually was. The pirate was at least six foot one, maybe taller, give or take and inch.

Balthier looked down upon Penelo on the floor. Her hair was a mess and slightly matted in the back. Her bangs, longer now that they were two years ago, sat in small curls on her forehead. Almost as if she has been sweating in her sleep and they curled because of the moisture.

"I'm going to go shower." he said stepping past Penelo and heading out of the room.

Penelo murmured the Cure incantation and healed the sore spot on her bottom.

* * *

End Chapter. Read, Review. Thx. ~Yufs


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Disclaimer: -see past chapters-

Read on.

* * *

Penelo waited for Balthier to come out of the bathroom. She'd never known someone to take a two hour long shower before. Most she took was twenty minutes. She waited beause she didn't have any clean clothes, and she had to ask if there were any that she could wear temporarly.

Balthier walked down the hall wrapped in only a towel at his waist. whistling some off tune song to himself he pushed open his bed room door to find penelo still in there. "Your still in my room?" He asked standing in the doorway.

"This is your room?! I-I slept in, in your bed?!"

Penelo exclaimed slowly getting up off the messy heap of a bed. The blanket lay strewn half on the floor and half on the back outter corner of the bed. The red sheets were sitting in a large stuffed armchair in the far right corner of the room. Pillows were strew about randomly and in it all, somehow, the bottom bed sheet managed to stay on the bed in it's rightful place.

Balthier glanced around. _Did a windburst hit this place? _He thought to himself. Looking at his dresser at the bottom right of the room, he saw his drawers were half opened and looked very untidy.

"Why were you in my dresser?"

Penelo looked over and the huge wooden dresser and her failed attempt of putting it back in order. "I need clothes."

At that moment Balthiers towel slipped at the folded/tied place, and it fell to the floor with a wet, plop! This noise caused Penelo to turn to Balthier and find out what it was.

When she turned, she had a full view of Balthiers more private parts. She found herself unable to look away or do anything. In seconds before Balthier covered himself Penelo's thoughts went crazy. Those thoughts included, but were not limited to, _It's big. Is that human?! Oh my god Balthiers privates! What the hell?! Pull up the towel! Is he flashing me?! This is uncomfortable! Ackward! I want to touch it. He's a lucky man. _

Balthier didn't notice the towel had fallen in the first few seconds. That was, until, the cool air wafted over his more sensitive areas. Once he looke dup at Penelo he could see she had a look of disgust and confusion and he didn't even know if what he saw could be called an emotion.

* * *

end chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: -see past chapters-

Read on. Enjoy.

_**BE SURE TO READ THE BOTTOM!**_

* * *

Penelo proceeded to push past Balthier to get out of the room. In her rush, Balthier fell over and crashed to the floor. A large string of profanities escaped his lips. After rushing into an empty room the girl slammed the door shut.

Looking around, she saw the room was very small. It contained only a twin size bed and a wicker chair in corner. By the sigle paned window was another door. Penelo went to the door and opened it to find out it was a closet. There were womens and childrens clothes inside.

She grabbed a purple shirt that had an opening all the way down to her navel and a green skirt. Unfortunately these were the only clothes that fit her and were the only ones that were moderatly appropriate.

"These must be Elza's old clothes. And Raz's too."

"That's very scandlous. I like it."

Balthier said standing in the door way. (Fully clothed in his regular attire) Penelo hadn't even heard the door open. How long had he been there?

"Want to go for a little ride with me?"

"Where to?"

Penelo asked while braiding her hair back and putting on a head scarf.

"Archadia is where I have business to tend to. Come or not, it's your choice."

"What's in Archadia?" Penelo questioned walking past the pirate to go and find the kitchen.

"I'd like to visit the Palace. Have a chat with Larsa. See Basch maybe."

Balthier murmured following after Penelo.

I'll go with I suppose." Penelo said turning on her heal to face the on coming pirate.

"Great, we leave now."

* * *

Balthier parked the airship in the Tchita Uplands. Penelo looked out and saw the wet marsh-like land below them. "Why are we stopping here?" she asked glancing at the driver.

"We're going in the back way of course."

"Well why the back way? Why not just land in the aerodome? Wouldn't that be easier?"

"Because we aren't just visiting the normal way Penelo. Haven't you figured that out yet dear?"

"Your robbing the Empire!?" Penelo screamed loud enough to wake every wyrm from here to the Ridorana Cataract.

"Well lets announce it to the world why don't we?" Balthier snapped none to cheerfuly. "Lets hope no one heard you."

The party of two made thier way to the Sochen Cave Palace and entered. The feinds of the Tchita weren't very tough for the two. Penelo didn't expect what she found in the cave. At the entrance, Fran and Vaan came out from behind two pillars. _So thier in on it too?!_

"Vaan!? How could you play part in this!"

* * *

**_Hey! Read Down here!!!_**

kay, so sorry it's short. I'm cutting it short this timne and it may be a while before I'm back up with another chapter of this. My brain just seems to have stopped....I know this is so ackward, but **_if you have any ideas on what should happen next, send me a message on here, or at my personal email _****_,_** I will accept _**any and all ideas**_, but please, I know it may seem stupid but tell me anything you wish. What could you imagine happening next. _**You will be credited if you give me an idea and i use it. Thanks bye, ~yufs**_


	7. Chapter 7

It's finally up! Sorry for the delay, I got totally brain dead with this one.

Disclaimer: Y'know already.

* * *

The trek through the underground palace was short work. Balthier wouldn't even let me fight, he and Vaan just took out everything they saw.

The lift hadn't been used in ages, more than likely since we last used it a few years back. It creaked and groaned as we stepped onto it, then it jutted upwards.

"Now, I have a bit of business to take care of in Old Archades." Balthier stated blatantly and walked off from our party and into the crowd.

Vaan sighed and then began to walk away as well, I grabbed him by his hair and pulled him back. "Where do you think you're going?" I demanded.

"Uh, shopping? I need some items." He muttered.

"Liar, you're going to go see that girl you met down here last year, aren't you!?" I yelled a little to loudly, for people looked around for a second and then continued on with their busy lives.

Last year Vaan had come to Old Archades to meet a petitioner for a hunt somewhere in the Tchita Uplands. The petitioner was this girl who had waist length blond hair and green eyes. In my opinion, she was nothing special, but Vaan, Vaan thought she was heaven on earth. He didn't even accept the payment for the hunt!

After a scowl and a twisted facial expression which turned into a plead, I let Vaan run off to see hi little girl friend. He took off like a cheetah after an antelope.

I glanced around and noticed that Fran had managed to disappear in the midst of our argument. Now I was completely and utterly alone, and not to mention broke. Thanks everyone for just ditching me.

I wondered off towards the dancing moogles to entertain myself for a while. Unfortunately when I got there I saw some pretty shifty characters roaming about. I decided to keep to myself and keep out of harms way by standing above the moogles and watching them.

In a matter of minutes I had become totally engrossed in their chanting and one of the shifty guys noticed. I felt a slight shift on my items bag and I spun to see what it was. Sure enough, there was a thief, hand half way in my bag, gripping a potion bottle.

"Drop it you little brat." I said grabbing my dagger off of my belt.

He was only about twelve or so, but a thief was a thief, and I was gonna kick his ass if he didn't drop my stuff.

"I said drop it."

He had the nerve to look me straight in the eye, take the bottle the rest of the way out, and dart off behind me cackling.

I spun just in time to see Balthier pick the kid up by his collar and shake him slightly until all the items came out of his clothes. "I do believe these belong to other people. Am I right?"

The kid scowled and spit in Balthier's face. "You'd know all about that, wouldn't you sky pirate?!" he scoffed.

"I know about thievery. But stealing from other poor people isn't my thing, and it makes you the lowest sort of person who lives this planet. I suggest you find yourself a new hobby or gain the skill you currently lack in thievery." Balthier retorted and tossed the kid aside as he gathered up the dropped items.

"Are these all yours?" He asked approaching me.

"No, just the potion."

He handed me a potion and handed the rest off to a man sitting in a corner with some children. "We're supposed to me Fran up in Tsenoble a soon as possible. She has a plan."

We made our way up into Tsenoble and found Fran waiting near the entryway.

"The guard, he is on break. We will obtain his armour." She said in her thick accent.

"Sounds like a plan. Now, where's Vaan?" Balthier questioned giving the area a quick scan.

"Hasn't shown." Fran stated looking about as well.

"Vaan." Balthier grumbled quietly.

It was then that Vaan came running up waving like an idiot. "Hey guys sorry I'm la-"

"We don't have the time. We need to ambush the guard, we'll take his armour." Balthier said cutting off Vaan in a less than amused tone. "Penelo, wait in the alley down there," he pointed to a small space between a shop and an apartment building "Vaan you'll need to distract him and make him come towards the alley. Fran will knock him unconscious while put on his armour."

I ran into the designated alleyway and watched as Vaan got the guards attention.

"Hey bucket head!" He yelled. "Imperials ruin lives!" "Government slave!"

That got the guards attention. I could hear the clanking of metal boots and then Vaan ran towards me in the alley, I ducked behind a trash bin and stuck my leg out to trip the guard.

He fell like a log, face first into the ground. Fran jumped down from a fire escape and clocked him over the head with her foot, he stopped moving.

Balthier came out of the shadows with Vaan and began unbuckling the armour.

Fran finished the last buckle on Balthier and looked him over a few times. "Legit."

"Now, Vaan and Fran will come with me. They'll be 'visiting' Larsa. Penelo I need you to wait here with the guard until we get out, okay?" Balthier asked.

I nodded hesitantly. "Sure."

THey three of them took off out of the alley.

"Wait! What if he...wakes up?" But they were already gone.

I dragged the body next to the trash bin to sit with me out of sight. Now it was just a matter of time.

* * *

End.

Read review, k thx bye.~Yuf


End file.
